Bullies, Magic, Love, and Other Things
by naru1014
Summary: He's kissed by the boy he hates, almost raped by the boys that bully him on a day-to-day basis, and gets saved by a wise-cracking fairy who tells him he's a wizard destined to save the world…from something or another. DeiNaru/SemesNaru Yaoi, Smut, R
1. Chapter 1

**UPDATED: I just wanted to let everyone know that I went through this chapter and fixed a lot of mistakes as well as added a little bit more to the story because I love you guys so much :3**

**So enjoy~**

**Me: Yaoi fans around the world…**

**Lala: You know you love us!**

**Tohru: Back by popular demand!**

**X: Grr…**

**All: IT'S THE YAOI*FANFIC*MOB!**

**Me: (tears) It's been so long…**

**X: And whose fault is that?**

**Me: (smacks X)**

**Lala: But we come baring new yaoi for your enjoyment~**

**Tohru: You should like it since it took her forever to type.**

**Me: (depression)**

**Lala: Will you shut up about that, you know she lost her house key and USB.**

**Me: (gloom)**

**X: You just made it worse…**

**Lala: (shock) Oops~?**

**X: (sighs)**

**Tohru: Let's just start this already before the author kills herself.**

**Lala: Maxx does not own Naruto or anything related to Kishimoto-sensei!**

**Tohru: This is yaoi meaning boyxboy, so if you don't like…**

**X: You can get the fuck out…**

**Me: (reading the story in the corner)**

**L, T, & X: READ, ENJOY, and REVIEW!**

**Bullies, Magic, Love, and Other Things Dealing with High School Wizards~**

**By: naru1014**

**Summary: Naruto Uzumaki was just your run-of-the-mill, regular, everyday nerd. He crushed on the hot basketball super star, he got picked on by the sexiest gang bangers in Konoha High, and he was at the very top of his class. But soon, everything changes in the blink of an eye as his once average life starts spinning out of control.**

**He's kissed by the boy he hates, almost raped by the boys that bully him on a day-to-day basis, and gets saved by a wise-cracking fairy who tells him he's a wizard destined to save the world…from something or another.**

**As if fitting in wasn't tough enough…add magic into the mix.**

Chapter One

My life used to be totally boring, really it did, and god did I love it. The only thing I had to worry about was not getting harassed by the by the seniors, and staying away from the cafeteria food, which nobody knows what's in. Now I have to worry about evil bully villains, weird magic, and my neighborhood blowing-up! But let me push the rewind button to a time when my life was still boring.

**X~x~X**

Naruto Uzumaki; yep that's me, messy blond hair, black thick-rimmed glasses, and a school uniform that other students didn't even know existed. My book bag was always heavy, my arms were always clinging to my journal (which was totally NOT a diary by the way), and my small body was always constantly shoved into lockers. I was a total geek. I was so geeky that even the nerds and social outcasts shunned me. But there were two places where I could feel safe during the school hours, my own Secret Garden if you will, the library, and Mr. Umino's classroom. He's my Pre-AP Algebra I teacher, and god did I love that man. Not in the whole "teacher and student" forbidden relationship kind of thing, no, no, no, no! I loved him like a father. My real father died when I was just a baby, so I've lived with my older brother Kyuubi after our mother left long ago. He's currently 24-years-old and works at a local bookstore to pay for the house our parents left behind for us; I don't know what I would have done without him.

But back to Mr. Umino; he's the only person I could go to whenever I needed to talk, I couldn't tell my brother because who knows what he'd do if he ever found out, but I never told Mr. Umino about the bullies either (he would just worry himself to death about it like the mother-hen he was). Besides the never-ending torment though, I was in love. Well, it might have been all the fish sticks and ramen-cups I eat on a daily basis messing up the inner workings of my brain, but it felt like love to me. His name was Gaara no Sabaku; good grades, cool disposition, the school's star basketball player, he was just perfect in every sense of the word. Of course, he had no idea who I was, why would he when he was so popular and cool, and I was just some random little nobody? It just wasn't set in stone, just something that could never happen. Now that I think about it, I should have told him how I felt. Because now, I don't think I'll be able to anytime soon.

It all started on a Tuesday, well not right away of course, but I'm getting there. It was the same old, same old. I was at my locker, getting my Biology textbook for my next class, when my tormentors came down the hallway in all their "All-Mighty Glory". They were known as The Akatsuki, we don't know why they named themselves that, but nobody really wants to try and find out either. The group consisted of their leader Pain, a boy so diabolical, even teachers wouldn't deal with him (I mean, they tried, but it always ended badly); Itachi, the "Hottest Boy on Earth" as known by his enormous fan-base; Sasori, a short red-head with a weird fixation for puppets (the guy was a total weirdo); Kakuzu, a boy obsessed with money and his boyfriend (more like sex-slave if you ask me) Hidan; Hidan, a boy obsessed with himself and a God he created inside of my own head (crazy alert); and last but certainly not least, Deidara…no comment. Yes, these six boys have been giving me Hell ever since I stepped foot inside the halls of Konoha High School. They were so evil, nasty, bloodthirsty, ruthless, vile, horrible, and (sexy), they made _DarVader_ look like a saint. Ok, bad joke, but you get the picture.

So I was at my locker, when suddenly, Pain slammed it shut in my face, almost taking my fingers off in the process.

"Who told you, you could be in our hallway dork?" I could feel all 178 pounds of him (all muscle) looming over me (105lb), his hot breath on the back of my neck causing me to shudder.

"I-It's not your hallway Pain; it's for everyone in the school building. You can't take claim on public property." Pain punched the locker right next to my head after my little remark, making me flinch in fear.

"Did I say you could speak you piece of trash?" The other members of the gang smirked at this.

"N-no." I whimpered weakly.

"No, I didn't. So if you know what's good for ya you'll leave right now." He didn't have to tell me twice, getting my textbook was totally forgotten as I powerwalked my way away from The Akatsuki as fast as my little legs could carry me. I felt like such an idiot, and Ms. Anko wasn't all too happy about me sharing a book with my neighbor either. But it wasn't my fault The Akatsuki hated my guts, just my bad luck.

**X~x~X**

My morning classes came and went, and soon it was time for lunch. I never dared enter the cafeteria, so I took my lunch-box out of my locker (as quickly as possible I might add) and went into the empty courtyard. I chewed on my honey-ham sandwich (1) as I thought about the day so far. I finished my project for Mr. Hatake's Pre-AP English I class, I saw Mr. Umino in the hallway and chatted with him for a little while, and the hot guys from H-E-Double-Hockey-Sticks scared me shitless (excuse my French). Why couldn't they just leave me alone? I never did anything to them; at least I don't think I did.

As I sipped on my juice-box, Deidara (whose last name I still didn't know, and really didn't care to find out) turned the corner and entered into the courtyard as well, his long blond hair flowing down his head in graceful waves of honey-gold. I wasn't going to lie, I was all kinds of gay, and he was hotter than hot (not as hot as Gaara-sempai though), so I was a more than a little nervous when I looked around and saw that we were like the only two people inside of the courtyard. He was tall, with a body made for sports (though he was WAY too lazy to even consider joining any), his dark blue eyes were deep and captivating in a way, pulling me in the longer I looked into them, and that smirk he was sending me gave my body chills.

Deidara had always been strange to me. He was cruel like the other boys, but sometimes he would do the most unexpected things. He sat down next to me and continued to stare, watching my every move. I soon found myself staring back at him, watching him watch me in complete and total silence. His tongue traveled over his lips slowly, making my body heat up in places I didn't even KNOW could heat up. I sat paralyzed as he began moving closer to me, almost as if he was in some kind of a trance, and my heart almost stopped beating altogether as his lips brushed against mine ever so softly. I couldn't stop the rapid thumping that started up in my chest, but hoped that Deidara couldn't hear it.

These where the times I couldn't figure the guy out (not that he ever kissed me before, sometimes he would talk to me in the halls, he sit next to me in class when the rest of the goons weren't around). He could be so cold one minute, and then come right back around and seem as warm and caring as the sunlight shining down above us. While we (kind of unwillingly on my part I may add) shared this moment together, we didn't know Pain was watching lividly from the shadows silently.

**X~x~X**

The rest of the day flew by, mostly because my mind was lost to the world. Deidara's kiss just kept poking at the back of my brain and wouldn't go away no matter how hard I wanted it to. I tried everything to forget about it, but that just made it even worse. My mind was playing tricks on me, playing scenes over and over inside my head. Scenes where Deidara's hands roamed over every aspect of my tanned body slowly, where I moaned out his name loudly and begged for more (scenes that basically turned me into a walking tomato). I didn't have feelings for Deidara, that stupid kiss had just messed something up in my brain is all because I was totally in love with Gaara and that was that!

As I made my way out one of the side doors of the school building, I became somewhat trapped. Itachi was sitting on the side wall of the school smoking, Sasori was doing God knows what with one of his creepy puppets he had brought to torment freshmen with, and both Pain and Deidara were nowhere to be found. Small moans soon drifted into my ears, and when I looked to the other side I saw Kakuzu with his tongue dipped into Hidan's mouth like he was searching for gold or something, and his hand down the Jashin believers' pants. Hidan's moaning could probably be heard all over the entire school he was so loud, not that either of them seemed to care. He yelled out Kakuzu's name as he ran his fingers through the older boy's naturally gray hair, and grinded into the taller male as much as he could to get the friction he so desperately needed. I quickly turned away, trying not to stare like some pervert.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Itachi watched me with his percing blood-red eyes as he took another long drag from the cigarette handing loosely at the side of his mouth. I knew better than to answer back, so I just kept silent.

"You've been a nasty little hoe, haven't you? Pain knows."

I couldn't stop myself from retorting, "Knows what?" But as soon as the words traveled passed my lips, my hair was grabbed and tugged back harshly.

"He didn't say you could speak." Sasori's rough lips began slowly caressing my neck, and then just as quickly, his teeth bit into my smooth flesh harshly, causing blood to spill from the wound and bruise starting to form. I yelped in pain, which just caused him to gnaw down harder as his hands slowly moved down my thighs.

I couldn't stop the jerk as he slowly began unzipping my pants and sinking his hand inside.

"You're screams of distress bring me great pleasure Uzumaki. Louder my little slut, scream louder. But it's not like anyone will hear you." Itachi watched in amusement as Sasori racked my body with pain and a sick, twisted pleasure I didn't want. And I was close to blacking-out, welcoming the awaiting darkness that called out to me, when all of a sudden Sasori was ripped off of my body completely.

"What the fuck are you doing!" I knew that voice anywhere; I turned quickly and saw Deidara holding Sasori up by his collar. The red-head just stared up at the taller male, smirking.

"What, mad you didn't get a turn? Oh wait, you did." Deidara's fist smashed into Sasori's face after that little comment, sending the puppet lover flying then crashing onto the sidewalk with a loud thud. Itachi laughed, "Ooo, what a bad boy you are Dei. Pain thinks so too, I mean, you DID touch his property after all."

"Naruto doesn't belong to him." He retorted.

"It's a little late to be playing the knight in shining armor you know." Hidan chuckled, stilled being ravished by Kakuzu against the wall.

"Why do you care about him now anyway?" Itachi jumped down from the wall. "Just a week ago, you were helping Pain beat the shit out of him."

It was true; I didn't know why Deidara was helping me. He had no reason to, unless it had something to do with the "K" word. I told him to stop and just leave it alone, but he just ignored me and pulled me behind him before glaring at Itachi.

"Ooo, scary-scary, please, what's a cute little blondie like yourself going to do? Scratch me with your fake nails, hit me with a purse?" He mocked.

"Just get the hell out of my way, and I won't have to kick your ass ya bitch." The blond replied with a smirk of his own. "I wouldn't want your Fangirls to come crying to me after I knock some of your teeth out."

"Why in such a rush Deidara?" I felt a chill go down my spine, and not that weird feeling kind of chill. That "Oh my god, I'm in REALLY BIG TROUBLE" kind of chill. Pain was making beads of sweat fall from the older blond's forehead as well as mine as he stalked closer.

"It seems you've kept the wool over our eyes quite nicely Deidara. First you were more then happy to help us "play" with little Naruto, but NOW you're all upset and wide-eyed about it?" Pain stood face-to-face with Deidara, his eyes never once wavering. My fingers twisted in fear, I hadn't even realized that I was gripping the back of Deidara's shirt so tightly. My heart drummed hard inside my chest, I could barely stand up. I was terrified, more than I'd ever been before in my life. If Deidara was trying to protect me so badly, what did Pain plan on doing to me…or even him for that matter?

"D-deidara?" I squeaked out pathetically.

"I'll do whatever you want Pain, just leave the kid alone." Pain chuckled softly then back-handed Deidara across the face with such inhuman force, it sent him flying into the concrete with a deadly crunch.

"D-DEIDARA!" I tried to go to him, but Pain grabbed my arm and pulled me to his muscular chest before I even had the chance.

"Do you know how it makes me feel when I see you with another man Naruto?" I just whimpered softly, "P-p-please."

"DO YOU!" Pain roared, gripping my arms tightly. My cheeks began to soak as salty tears ran down my face. I turned my head and saw Deidara lying on the ground a few feet away, in a pool of his own blood that flowed from the large gash in the back of his head. But Pain ripped my head back to face him soon after.

"See, this is exactly what I'm talking about Naruto. YOU SHOULD ONLY LOOK AT ME!" Pain crushed his lips against mine painfully. I couldn't do anything; Deidara was dying, if he already wasn't dead yet, and Pain was getting ready to have his way with me while I was much too weak, physically and mentally, to do anything about it. I had lost all hope, then suddenly the unexpected happened.

I became blinded by a flashing light; I couldn't see or feel anything. I soon opened my eyes, not realizing that I had them closed, and looked around. Pain stood frozen in front of me, as well as everyone and thing else. There was absolutely no movement whatsoever, the only thing to be heard was my heavy breathing and my pounding heart. I soon dropped down next to Deidara's unmoving body, tears still in my eyes.

"D-d-deidara? Why aren't you moving! P-please…d-d-don't leave me all alone you jerk!" I cried softly to myself, my voice sounding squeakier than usual. "Y-y-you…can't just k-kiss me and d-die…"

"Boys aren't supposed to cry you know. But you do look kind of like a girl, so I'll let it slide this time."

Pink.

That was the first thing I saw, as I blinked about 20 times. A tiny girl with shocking pink hair, dressed from head-to-toe in a peachy colored dress that seemed to hover over her pale body, floated about two feet in front of my face. Saying I was shocked would have had to been the understatement of the century.

"W-w-what?"

"Use your big-boy words Naruto-san." The fairy replied.

"H-how do you know my name?" I squeaked out, holding Deidara close to my body as I arms continued to tremble.

"Why shouldn't I? I mean, YOU are my wizard destined to save the world from total annihilation, and…I'm kind of your guide silly. Those words were that last things that echoed through my head as everything around me went dark.

(1)-I love honey ham so much, but I think I ate too much of it lol

**Naruto: Well ain't that a kick**

**Sakura: Yet another cliffy**

**Naruto: Well you can't expect people to read this anymore if you don't leave 'em hanging over the edge**

**Sakura: (shock) You actually said something smart for once in your life**

**Sasuke: (pets Naruto on the head)**

**Naruto: Yay, I got praised! (giggle)**

**Sakura: In the next installment of this yaoi expo you will find out more about Naruto, the wizard.**

**Sasuke: Hn**

**Naruto: But remember, Read and Review, or No Chappie For You~**


	2. Chapter 2

**UPDATED: I just wanted to let everyone know that I went through this chapter and fixed a lot of mistakes as well as added a little bit more to the story because I love you guys so much :3**

**So enjoy~**

**Me: Hello peoples, I have come with the next chapter so love me (giggle)**

**Lala: Maxxy will try to post every week or two or so**

**Tohru: But only if you guys review, it's not that hard**

**X: Really**

**Me: But I want you guys to enjoy reading my story as well (smile)**

**Lala: Yep yep**

**Tohru: Now Maxx would like to thank those who DID take time out of their lives to review to this**

**Me: (takes out a small piece of paper)**

**Thank you**

**a kitsunes light**

**XMistressDevilx**

**MaNgaZxxanime12 **

**And to answer Ma-chan's question, yes this is a deixnaru, but there ARE other semes who want our cute, little Naruto-chan as well so be on the look out (giggle)**

**Lala: Now that's that done**

**Tohru: Maxx doesn't own Naruto**

**X: Reviews are needed or we won't post anything**

**Lala: But flames are a BIG no-no**

**Me: This is a Yaoi, BoyxBoy, so if you don't like that then why the hell are you on Chapter 2 of this story?**

**All: Now READ, ENJOY, & REVIEW!**

**Bullies, Magic, Love, and Other Things Dealing with High School Wizards~**

**By: naru1014**

**Summary: Naruto Uzumaki was just your run-of-the-mill, regular, everyday nerd. He crushed on the hot basketball super star, he got picked on by the sexiest gang bangers in Konoha High, and he was at the very top of his class. But soon, everything changes in the blink of an eye as his once average life starts spinning out of control.**

**He's kissed by the boy he hates, almost raped by the boys that bully him on a day-to-day basis, and gets saved by a wise-cracking fairy who tells him he's a wizard destined to save the world…from something or another.**

**As if fitting in wasn't tough enough…add magic into the mix.**

Chapter 2

Have you ever had that one moment in your life where you think you've completely lost your mind? Well I think I'm having that moment right now! It felt like I was dragging a sagging weight that continually tried to pull me down…or maybe it was just the fact that I was now carrying (mostly dragging) along a very unconscious Deidara to his black Mustang while listening to a weird fairy chirping in my ear to go faster. I know, I know, you're probably wondering about that one, but just give me a second to get you up to speed on my current situation.

After passing out on the sidewalk the fairy, whose name I later found out was Sakura, flew around trying her best to revive me. Moments passed slowly before she finally gave up on me completely and flew down to Deidara to see what she could do for him. Her clear emerald orbs scanned over him quickly, noting all the damage she had to correct. And soon pure, unseen magic vibrated throughout her tiny body and traveled down her arms all the way to her hands, forming the light of her healing powers through chants of the Fey native tongue. The soft whiffs of fairy-magic wrapped around the blond's wound like a loving cocoon, slowly stopping the bleeding and stitching up the nasty gash closed.

"You better be grateful I was here, who knows what would have happened to you otherwise." The pink haired girl smiled softly down at the human. "Although I only did it for my master…speaking of which, time to wake up my wizard right quick and in a hurry."

So after the next fifteen or so minutes of yelling obscenities, pulling hair, and biting on flesh, the fairy finally was able to shake me out of my unnatural slumber. My head was burning with a fire that could match the flames down below, for hitting one's head on the hard ground can do that to a person, and I really didn't feel like moving all that much. But the pixie would hear none of that, "Wake up you lazy bum (1)! My freezing magic won't last forever you dumbass!"

I lifted my eyelids from over my ocean blue orbs to stare at the small creature with transparent wings. Now I was a pretty down to earth person you know, well that's what I'd like to believe anyway, and I could handle stuff well…to an extent. But for me, fairies and the weird unknown were things for storybooks and TV shows. So that could only mean one thing…I had finally cracked and had lost my tiny little mind. A scream slipped over my lips before I could stop the sound from exiting my mouth, and I was standing before you could say "tea-cakes"(2).

"Y-y-you're r-really r-real!"

"I guess so, I mean I AM breathing after all." The pixie snorted. Things were happening WAY too fast for my liking, my brain was desperately trying it's best to process the information it was now currently receiving. Memories of before my head met with the pavement finally came back in bursts: Pain trying to have his way with me, my being a "wizard", and Deidara protecting me. Oh my god, Deidara!

"W-where's Deidara!" I looked around in a sudden panic, finally spotting and rushing over to where he still laid on the ground. "Deidara!"

"Don't worry Naruto-san, he's fine now. I took care of him with my magic because I know how much you care about him." She gigged. I felt my face heat up quickly, "I-it's not l-like that a-at all! T-there's no way I like that jerk like THAT, t-there's someone else I like." I finished quietly.

A smirk played across the fairy's face, "Oh really now?"

"Yes really now!" I retorted.

"Whatever, any who, we need to gets out of here quick-fast-and-in-a-hurry before my spell wears off, so pick up the human and let's go!" She announced flying off, leaving me looking stupid next to Deidara's body.

Yeah, so that's the story thus far, as of right now at least. My freak-out had calmed down somewhat, but I'm sure it would start-up again once I got home. Luckily, Kyuubi was still at work; unluckily, he would be back home at any given moment eventually…I just didn't really know when at the moment. And him finding an older boy alone in the house with me would most likely send me into an early grave (he was WAY too protective for my own good). But I couldn't just leave the sex- -confusing jerk alone and injured when he tried to protect me from the terror that was Pain. Why did these kinds of things have to always happen to me?

It took a pretty long time for me to get Deidara into his car, I had to look for his car keys and stuff him in the backseat (much touching over his amazingly hard body had me blushing like crazy with Sakura laughing at me). But the true test had yet to come, starting and actually driving the delinquent to my house…I was only fifteen for goodness sakes!

"What do I do now?" I asked myself, after getting into the front seat and buckling up. "I don't know the first thing about driving a car…and it just had to be a stick-shift too! I-I don't even know what that means!" I was getting ready to pull out my hair by the roots before Sakura stopped me.

"Take a chill pill will ya', just use your magic to teach yourself how to drive, it's not that critical you know."

"In case you haven't forgotten my little flying friend…I DON'T KNOW JACK-DIGGDY ABOUT MAGIC!" Sakura just scratched her ear like she didn't hear me and sat on the dashboard.

"What in the world has your brother been doing all this time then, sheesh." After snapping her little fingers the vehicle jump started and rolled out of the school parking lot just as the school finally began moving again. "M-my brother? What do you mean?"

"Kyuubi-sama didn't tell you?" the fairy looked somewhat shocked at this information.

"Nii-san didn't tell me what?" I urged, keeping my hands on the steering wheel to give the illusion that I was actually the one driving the bewitched car so we couldn't get pulled over or stared at.

"Kyuubi-sama is one of the most powerful wizards in the wizarding world at the moment, next to Jiraiya-sama; he was supposed to be training you while you both resided here on Earth." I'm sure I would have crashed Deidara's car if I had been driving it for real right then. There was just no way my brother would do something like this to me. I mean, who doesn't share the fact that magic runs through the family? Would Kyuubi have actually lied to me my entire life? No…it just wasn't like him, nothing was making sense anymore.

"Your father was a pretty famous wizard as well, the "_Yellow Flash_" they called him," The fairy continued. "And with me as your personal guide, there's no doubt in my mind that you'll become an awesomely great wizard as well!"

"..understand." The fairy could barely hear the words that came out of my mouth.

"What was that Naruto-san?"

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" I didn't want to be a wizard; I didn't want magic to run in my bloodline (3)! "I want to be normal, and I want to be Gaara-sempai's boyfriend dammit!" I wined like a child (something Kyuubi says I've been doing ever since I could talk).

"Hn…you like that prick?" My heart stopped with extreme embarrassment when I realized who had spoken from the backseat.

Deidara was awake.

**X~x~X**

Once back home, I shimmied the giggling fairy and "way-too-cool-for-the-current-situation" gang-banger into my bedroom upstairs. After locking my door I sighed and sat down on the floor, my exhaustion finally catching up to my body. Deidara sat down next to me; he was so close I could almost feel his heartbeat. I couldn't stop myself from blushing from such close contact with someone as good looking as the jerk. And I almost got shivers of delight when I felt Deidara's cool breath dance on the side of my neck when he turned his head to face me, and prayed that my glasses hadn't fogged up.

"I'm not going to ask you about anything yet because I know you must be tired. I can't really remember what happened, but I do remember how much I wanted to protect you from Pain and the others for some strange reason and I want to know why." My face got dark from that statement. "So rest up, but know that I WILL get some answers out of you sooner or later, one way, or another." The older boy finally finished.

"O-ok." He stared down at me for the longest time until he pulled me down so my head was lying on his lap. It was nice and warm and I liked it, but I'll never tell him that. It didn't know what it was, but there was just something about the way Deidara acted at moments like these that made him seem likeable, almost like maybe…there was something more to him then what he was willing to show to other people.

Maybe there might be a chance for me to get to know him a little better.

"So, what's so great about Gaara anyway…hn?"

I take it back, I hate him.

**X~x~X**

Kyuubi decided that he would get off work at 4:47 today so that meant that I had to hide Deidara, clean myself up a little bit-

"I really like that car, but how are we gonna get it out of sight I wonder." Sakura questioned.

Oh, and hide Deidara's car. Not to mention I only had about ten minutes and counting to do so, I was pulling out hair again (I swear by the time this was over I was going to end up bald or something).

"Why are you making such a big deal about this, hn? Is your dad really that much of a hard ass?" Deidara questioned as he chilled out on top of my bed.

"I am not making a big deal out of anything, YES my BROTHER is a hard ass, and why can't you just leave dang it!" I huffed out all in one breath. "He's going to kill me, then revive me, then ground me until I'm like 48. And god only knows what he's going to do to you." I sighed in defeated and shivered in horror.

"Sounds like a fun guy. And besides, I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what I want to know." I was getting ready to kill the jerk right then and there when Sakura chimed in with a, "Six minutes and counting Naruto-san."

"I'm doooooooomed!"

**X~x~X**

It was nothing short of a miracle that let me get everything done by the time Kyuubi made his way up the front steps and into the house. I jumped down the stairs with a crash and met my nii-san in the living room, crooked glasses and all.

"W-welcome home nii-san, how was your day today?" I asked with a bright, and slightly forced, smile. Kyuubi finished taking off his jacket, then walked over to fix my spectacles and kiss my nose, "Great, now that I'm back with my deliciously adorable little brother." Yeah, and did I forget to mention that my brother was a TAD bit possessive and had absolutely no problem with incest (the creep)?

"Ha, ha, very funny nii-san. Don't tell me that you harassed more costumers again?" I deadpanned.

"Of course not my little kit-chan," he replied, using the nickname that he knew I hated with a burning passion. "But you know how stupid some people are." I just rolled my eyes and picked up the jacket he just dropped on the floor like the slob he was. Currently, if any of you wanted to know, Deidara was locked up in my bedroom closet so he wouldn't do anything stupid, his car was pushed inside our neighbor's bushes, and Sakura was more or less roaming around inside the house somewhere (hiding I could only hope).

"How was school, Iruka-san called and told me you were acting spacey after lunch when he saw you in the hallway?" Oh crap, when did I see Mr. Umino in the halls? Was I really acting THAT out of it (it was all Deidara's fault for kissing me!)?

"O-oh, its n-nothing really heheh. I-I must have just had my head in the clouds, that's all." But before I knew what had happened, Kyuubi had pinned me to a nearby wall; both of his hands on either side of my head, blocking any and all of my movements to try and escape from his grasp.

"You wouldn't be lying to me now would you kit-chan?" He pronounced the name slowly, his husky baritone voice causing me to shudder violently and cling to his shirt.

"Q-Q-Quit i-it!" Kyuubi's piercing dark crimson-colored eyes soon locked onto my own sky-blue ones as he licked his warm-looking lips.

"Give me a kiss first, and then your nii-san will think about letting you go." He replied seductively.

"N-nii-saaaaaan."

"Kiss." He stated bluntly.

I rolled my eyes then wrapped my arms around his neck before leaning up on my toes and giving him a loving brotherly peck on his cheek. Not liking that all too much, he growled lowly in his throat, then pressed his lips against mine hard (what the heck was with guys wanting to kiss me anyway!). I gasped, which gave him the perfect chance to roam the cavern of my warm mouth with his wet tongue.

The kiss thankfully stopped my moaning when my jerk of an older brother then decided to grind his knee in between my already forced-open legs, rubbing against my sensitive privates. And soon a trail of saliva was the only thing connecting us when we finally broke apart after what seemed like an eternity.

"Yummy." He chuckled, dodging the hit I had took at him.

"Y-y-you're…y-you…waaaaaaaaaa! Gaara-senpai was supposed to be my first kiss you jerk! I was saving it just for him and you stole it!"

"Never." Kyuubi glared before laughing evilly and nuzzling against my cheek. I could feel my nerves on end, because of the kiss with my brother, but for also remembering the other guy who really had stolen my first kiss; the guy who was currently hiding up in my bedroom. He laughed at the face I made and kissed my nose as I glared (not that my glares work anyway, but it never hurt to try). Then a crash sounded upstairs, starting the count-down to my awaiting demise.

(1): Tell me you've never played Kingdom Hearts! Anyone?

(2): I actually don't really remember why I did that; I think I was thinking about all the weird things Excel from ExcelSaga says lol

(3): Loving Sasuke Uchiha anyone…or is it just me being weird?

**Naruto: Why am I getting molested by my nine-tailed fox!**

**Sakura: Because it's hot and the fangirls love it**

**Fangirls: (cheer)**

**Naruto: (cry)**

**Sasuke: WHAT ABOUT SASUNARU GODDAMNIT!**

**Me: (hiding far away from an angry Uchiha)**

**Sasuke: Grr**

**Kyuubi: (walks into the room) Yo, what did I miss (puts his arms around Naruto's waist and kisses his neck)**

**Sakura: (holding an enraged Sasuke by his shirt) Oh nothing, just doing a preview**

**Kyuubi: Ok (molesting Naruto)**

**Naruto: (giggling like crazy and trying to get away)**

**Sasuke: ROAR!**

**Sakura: The next chapter will have more Pain, more Laughs, more Secrets, more Gaara, and more DeiNaru (peace)**

**Me: READ AND REVIEW, OR NO CHAPPIE FOR YOU~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: here we are, back by popular demand**

**Lala: not really**

**Me: (smacks her)**

**Tohru: but this story does have a lot of fans**

**X: that's good at least**

**Me: it makes my heart glow with joy (happy-tears)**

**Lala: and don't forget (gives me a paper)**

**Me: (light bulb) oh yea!**

**Thanks**

**a kitsunes light**

**XMistressDevilx**

**MaNgaZxxanime12 **

**SilverHaraki **

**Makedi**

**And because I am so great and amazing like that**

**Lala: no you're not**

**Me: (smack)**

**Tohru: (snicker)**

**Me: as I was saying I would like to give me feedback to comments, Silver-chan told me to show in my warnings that this is a story where a whole bunch of semes want Naruto's sweet ass, and it's true, so thank you from the bottom of my heart (bows)**

**There will also be more KyuuNaru in the future for XMist-chan if I can (peace)**

**Make-chan, thanks for your comment, it made me giggle**

**And last, but not least, Ma-chan, you will get your SasuNaru in the future as well, just hold on my pretty (takes a deep breath) that felt good**

**Lala: I don't think she's gotten that many reviews in all of here little life**

**Tohru: yea, so keep doing it cause it makes her happy and able to write more yaoi for you guys**

**X: what they said**

**Me: now on to the disclaimer that I will be using for now on because I'm too lazy to write witty stuff all the time (lazy bumness)**

_**I no own Naruto or it's characters, just my crazy ideas and the voices inside my head that tell me to write until I kill over…enjoy**_

_**WARNING: YAOI, BOYXBOY, WERIDNESS, OOCNESS, LAUGHTER, VIOLENCE, NO-NO WORDS, CRAZYNESS, SEMESXNARU, & SMUT IF YOU'RE REAL LUCKY**_

**All: now READ, ENJOY, & REVIEW **

**Bullies, Magic, Love, and Other Things Dealing with High School Wizards~****Naru1014**

**Summary: Naruto Uzumaki was a normal high school outcast, he was in love with Gaara, the basket ball super star, he got picked on by the hotties from The Akatsuki, and he got amazing grades in class. But one day, something happens. His love life starts spinning out of control, he's almost raped, and a little pink fairy tells him he's a wizard destined to save the world.**

Chapter 3

Ok, now I fear a lot of things in this world, cause many of those things are scary. Don't get me wrong or anything; I'm not a scaredy-cat or nothing like that. It's just that I've been put into some pretty strange, and sometimes life threatening situations. But I digress; like I said before, it takes **a lot **to make me shake with fear (watching late-night ninja anime reruns will do that to a person). And a very pissed off Kyuubi is one of those things I try really, **really** hard to stay away from. After the crash from upstairs sounded, my brother's eyebrow went up and beads of sweat started forming on the base of my forehead. If you think trying to stop global warming (1) is hard, try trying to stop an angry yet somewhat curious Kyuubi from breaking into your bedroom to snoop around. Its dang near impossible!

"Nii-san, there's nothing there! One of my books must have fallen or something!" I proclaimed loud enough for that fool to hear and hide from sight before Kyuubi could bust into the room.

"That maybe the case, but as your older brother, it's my duty to make sure that you're always safe."

"Yeah, yeah. But does that mean you can go through my stuff and molest me until I'm blue in the face?" I huffed.

"Of course." He smiled as he threw my bedroom door open. I let out a breath of relieve when I didn't see the dumb blond chillin' out in the open anywhere, but I didn't know if he was still in my closet or not. There was really only about two other places he could have hid in; one being the balcony, and under the bed. Of course, THAT was the first place Kyuubi looked.

"What in the world are you doing? Don't mess around in my room when I'm standing right here!" I yelled, face flushed. Kyuubi just ignored me and continued to search around until he revealed every nook and cranny. After nothing was found my nii-san finally gave me the "ok", to which I took one of my dictionaries off the wall and chucked it at his over grown head. A dodge and some kissies noises later, Kyuubi was out of my room and I had my face covered with stuffed fox and froggie plushies as I screamed into them.

**=Owo=**

At that very moment, somewhere; not that far from where our hero wizard resides, something was happening. A young man with flaming dark orange hair paced around in what looked like a pretty normal bedroom setting. The walls were white, the bed was clean and made, and nothing was out of place in any way, shape, or form. It was a little TOO perfect. The boy ran his shaky fingers through his hair and continued his inner ranting. Pain didn't know what to think at the moment, thoughts and voices and confusion ran wild inside the complicated mazes of his mind.

_What was that large concentration of magic I felt? I had Naruto, I held him in my arms, but then…that wave of magic stopped me and took my prey away! It's with __**my**__ Naruto, I know it…I can __**feel **__it. But why? Why would a magical creature come to aid a simple human? Only demons prey after human beings, for food or other things. I would be damned if anyone took what was __**mine**__, for I put claim on the blonde a long time ago. No one would dare go against me if they wanted to keep their lives. Unless I was mistaken and it was something else entirely different! It couldn't be, not him…anyone but him!_

_**Magic flows through his veins puppet.**_

"Shut up! My beautiful Naruto couldn't be something so vile!" Pain screamed at himself.

_**Oh poor little Pain, always chasing after things you can't comprehend. You don't want to face the facts; the truth that smacks you dead in the face like a bullet train.**_

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Pain held his aching head, willing the voice of reason away. He didn't want to hear this; everything was spinning out of control. Things use to be simple, oh so simple. He could spend as much time with his Naruto as he wanted (even though it was cruel bullying), his gang listened to his every word, and that punk ass Deidara didn't dare touch what was his. He had to get things back on track (2), he would not let everything he did go to waste. He walked over to his full length mirror and stared at the reflection that smirked back at him.

_**What if "our" precious blonde IS in fact a wizard, those nasty little wand wielding bitches. **_Pein, with his piercings and ever flowing demonic lord energy, asked his human counterpart through the looking glass.

"I'll just take him away from the world; no magic will ever come near his enchanting beauty that was great enough to catch the affections of a bloodthirsty demon. He's too good for the Wizarding World, he needs me…us."

_**He'll be our queen…the Queen of the Underworlds!**_

**=owO=**

"It was a brilliant hiding spot, if I do say so myself." Sakura giggled, floating around my head (I later found out she was poking around in my brother's bedroom like the little snoop she was).

"No, it was stupid. Beyond stupid," I glared over at the gang banger lying across my bed. "You could have gotten hurt you stupid-head (3), do you ever use your brain?"

"What, were you worried about me?" Deidara smirked, loving the blush he caused to paint over my face.

"In your dreams jerk! I just didn't want to clean up your blood and guts if you fell off the roof stupid! Now get out of my house before you get me in trouble, I know my nii-san isn't done going through everything I own so he'll definitely will be back." I sighed.

"Yep! We wouldn't want our young wizard to die or get grounded. How would he train his sad excuse for magic levels?" The pink fairy laughed to herself. I glared and made "grr" noises at her as Deidara sat up on my bed and pulled me in between his opened legs. My back was against his hard, warmly ripped chest, and his breath blew past my left earlobe. My body was tingling, my face lit a good crimson, and my "something down under" was getting pretty excited for some strange reason unbeknownst to me. It wasn't because I liked him or anything, I j-just liked the feel of his strong body…or something like that dang-it! So I liked guys with muscle, sue me.

"W-what are you doing D-deidara!" I could feel him wrap his arms around my small waist, pulling me closer still.

"Did you forget already? I told you I wasn't going anywhere until you tell me what I want to know. Like for instance, why the hell there's a little pink girl flying around your room?"

"The name's Sakura bub!"

"Well, Naruto?" his tongue traced around my ear as he spoke darkly.

"Why do you care so much? Y-you were a-always so a-awful to me b-before. Why?"

"I just want to protect you now. I…can't take back all the things I've done, but I want you to give me a chance to be there for you now." He stated bluntly.

"C-chance?" I squeaked, feeling him rub over my thighs softly.

"Yes baka."

"J-jerk."

Sakura snickered behind her hand and landed close to us on the bed sheets, "While this is lovely indeed don't get me wrong, we still haven't answered your boyfriend's questions yet."

"He isn't my boyfriend! I like Gaara no Sabaku thank you very much!" getting back to my senses, I pushed away from Deidara and crawled to the other side of my bed sheets (much to the jerks dismay I might add). Sakura sat atop my blonde tuffs and began her explanation, "I'm a fairy (duh), Naruto-san's a wizard-in-training, and you my dear tight shirt wearing man, are his protector." I stared over at Deidara, waiting for him to finally call me crazy and tell me I've lost my bleeding mind, but what I got was an, "Ok."

"What the heck! Doesn't anything faze you damnmit!" I was so mad, he made me curse and he was going along with everything like a slow Shonen Jump hero (4).

"Why do you trust me so easily? I could be lying, waiting to make a fool of you to exact revenge for all the things you've done to me!" I must have been out of it a little bit, jumping when his fingers brushed against my cheek.

"You're not like that Naruto…you're a good person. You're not the type to trick anyone, and that's what attracts me to you." Deidara explains to me gently. I knew I should have moved away, he was so close I could almost taste him, but I couldn't. He was making my brain hurt, and my brain never hurts…NEVER! I didn't push him away (even though I might have wanted to), I didn't listen to Sakura's laughter, I didn't stop him from taking off my glasses, and I didn't hear my door slam open just as Deidara was about to kiss me.

**=Owo=**

Gaara no Sabaku sat on his living room sofa, flipping through sports highlights as his older sister chewed out his other elder sibling. Kankuro had been using Temari's undergarments to dress-up his boyfriend or whatever; it was quite annoying to the somewhat bipolar redhead.

"That is so nasty Kankuro, stay out of my stuff!"

"It's not my fault my beautiful Shino looks absolutely delicious in your lady-bits. Besides, I couldn't possibly go and get some on my own without looking like some completely sicko."

"Too bad, you sicko! Now stay out of my shit!" after punching him hard in the gut, the blonde girl took her laced underwear and stomped back to her bedroom. Kankuro soon crawled his way over to the leather couch and sat next to his younger brother.

"You win some, you lose some I guess." He sighed.

"And you lose most of them" the redhead remarked bluntly. The brown haired boy just laughed and watched the two announcers go through the play-by-plays of last night's basketball game against the Mist Whales.

"So…you're almost a senior little bro."

"It seems so."

"Watch the lip drip; I was just amazed that you're coming into your last year of high school without ever going out on a date. It's sad really, considering I'm such a stud."

"Your boyfriend has you wrapped around his pinky finger and you get beat up by your sister for stealing her underwear, what a man. What exactly do you want me to do again?"

"Get yourself a cute boy-toy, love him for all you're worth, and be a man." He preached. Gaara rolled his eyes and sighed, "And what, my dear brother, makes you think I prefer the companionship of guys?"

"Because you're captain of a bunch of hot guys and girls are scary."

"…touché."

"But not only that," Kankuro smirked. "There's this cute little blonde thing in my AP French class (5) that just so happens to have a crush on you Gaa-Gaa."

"Stop calling me that, and oh really? It's probably just another fanboy, I don't have time for that." The redhead huffed.

"Then don't worry, because Uzumaki-chan isn't like that. The only reason I even know he likes you is because I read his journal and stole the paper. Luckily he forgot about it after he saw I was your brother." He chuckled.

"Do you still have it?"

"Oh, interested now are we?"

"Shut up before I change my mind."

"Ok, ok, here it is. Oh, and Uzumaki-chan is a 10th grader." Gaara looked shocked (as shocked as you can look with a face as stoic as his anyway), "He must be pretty smart."

"He is." Gaara looked down at the nice handwriting on the paper in his hands, hearts and cute animal doodles were spilling over the sides gracefully.

_His hair would burn under my touch_

_For it glowed like a flame_

_His pale skin would smooth away all sadness_

_Giving kisses like pure snow_

_His eyes are like rare jewels_

_Priceless_

_My silent knight_

_My lone samurai_

_My prince_

Gaara was awestruck; he had never gotten such complements like this. It was giving him warmth like something he hadn't felt in a long time. He wanted to see this person; he had to meet the one who wrote such beautiful words about him.

"When is your French class?"

1: I was reading Maximum Ride and it was all about save the earth and I just couldn't not put it in here lol

2: this is a saying from this old cartoon that I have and love very much

3: Lilo & Stitch lol

4: why are all (most) of Shonen Jump's hero's dumb in some way shape or form? I still love em' though lol

5: I heard during my band class that this IS in fact a real class lol

**Sakura: well this story is moving along nicely isn't it**

**(lots of weird and random noises can be heard in the background)**

**Sakura: (rage) and nobodies listening damnnit!**

**Sasuke: GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM YOU JACKASS**

**Kyuubi: no**

**Sasuke: (BROOKLYN RAGE)**

**Naruto: (eating some candy)**

**Sakura: this is suppose to be a preview of the next chapter you guys, what the hell are you doing?**

**Sasuke: getting back what's mine**

**Kyuubi: hugging what's mine**

**Naruto: eating candy**

**Deidara: breaking the 4****th**** wall, un**

**Sakura: what the hell are YOU doing here? (points at Dei)**

**Deidara: the author was being pestered by a dumbass**

**Sakura: (sighs)**

**Naruto: the next part of Naru1014's story will start giving all the GaaNaru fans love and joy (giggle) and they'll be 28% more Kyuubi**

**Kyuubi: enjoy**

**Sasuke: (RAGE)**

**Deidara: hn**

**READ AND REVIEW, OR NO CHAPPIE FOR YOU **


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: sooooooooooooo (giggle) I am happy to report that a lot of people really like this story, and it makes me happy**

**Lala: and reviewers give lots of helpful feedback**

**Tohru: thanks (bows)**

**X: (nods)**

**Me: and for the **_**Awesome Thank You Reviewers Sections**_

**~Thanks~**

**a kitsunes light**

**XMistressDevilx**

**MaNgaZxxanime12 **

**SilverHaraki **

**Makedi**

**dARKXKNIFEXSORROW**

**FallingAngel**

**BlackRoseOfTheGrave**

**Me: yea so, I'm trying to give the fans all of what they want, so just give me time sweeties (smile) PeinNaru will come soon FallingAngel-chan, and Black-chan thank you oh so much. You are so helpful, and I'm sorry for rushing along the story. After this chapter I will slow things down and give you more information about things that might be confusing as of now. And if you have any questions and/or concerns please send me a PM and I will help, that's what I'm here for. Yugioh abridged is awesome XMis, it's ALL about Joey lol. **

**And I totally know what you're saying Ma-chan, it is pretty hard to find any GaaNaru (giggle)**

**Lala: so keep on reading and reviewing everyone (smile)**

**Tohru: you all help Maxx write more chapters for your enjoyment**

**X: just no flames**

**Me: (smiles and bows)**

_**I no own Naruto or it's characters, just my crazy ideas and the voices inside my head that tell me to write until I kill over…enjoy**_

_**WARNING: YAOI, BOYXBOY, WERIDNESS, OOCNESS, LAUGHTER, VIOLENCE, NO-NO WORDS, CRAZYNESS, SEMESXNARU, & SMUT IF YOU'RE REAL LUCKY**_

**P.S. sorry for any mistakes there might be in this chapter, I have yet to go over it :3**

**All: now READ, ENJOY, & REVIEW **

**Bullies, Magic, Love, and Other Things Dealing with High School Wizards~****Naru1014**

**Summary: Naruto Uzumaki was a normal high school outcast, he was in love with Gaara, the basket ball super star, he got picked on by the hotties from The Akatsuki, and he got amazing grades in class. But one day, something happens. His love life starts spinning out of control, he's almost raped, and a little pink fairy tells him he's a wizard destined to save the world.**

Chapter 4

Have you ever done something so terribly embarrassing that it scared you for the rest of your life? Well it's happened to me frequently and it just seems to get worse and worse as time moved on. It's like a never ending curse, fated to repeat itself over and over and over again. From getting a bag stuck in a train door, to having birds nest in my hair up because they thought it was soft up there. I've been through plenty of devastatingly traumatic situations. But none were as god-awful as what was happening to me right this very moment. When Kyuubi came through my door just as Deidara was getting ready to land one on me, I thought my heart was going to give out I was so scared. We both turned our heads to the doorway and Sakura just floated close to me, not having the chance to hide herself. The silence was unbearable; you could cut the tension with a butter knife. I was the first one to speak.

"B-brother?"

In the blink of an eye, Kyuubi moved like lighting and had Deidara pinned to the bed, choking the life out of him with one hand.

"B-brother no! Stop it, let him go!" I tried to pull him off, but it was like trying to move a 100 ton bolder. Deidara tried to pry Kyuubi's hand off his throat, but the red-head just applied more pressure. The blonds' eyes were starting to roll back into his head. Sakura, who could feel Kyuubi's deadly rage, was hiding under some covers. I didn't have time to panic so I did the last thing I could think of. When my lips pressed against my brother's, it felt like time stopped altogether. Nothing moved, I was engulfed in an orange light and found myself in a dark hallway of some sorts. Everything was like a blood-red, and the hall itself seem to go on forever. Not having much of a choice, I began to walk down it looking for any sign of life. As I treaded on, a gush of water flooded the floor and I found myself ankle-deep in bloody looking liquid. Trying really hard not to think about there being more water and drowning, I kept going. After what seem like 20 minutes of aimless walking, I came across a dead-end. I traced my small hand over the wall in front slowly. I don't know how I knew, but I could FEEL that there was more beyond this obstacle. My eyes closed and I tried to think about crossing this bridge of sorts (1). A strange force was trying to push me away, but I just pushed right back and found myself outside of a gigantic iron gate. I stared up in awe, it was magnificent. It touched the never-ending ceiling and traveled on where east meets west. The doors were sealed with what looked like a couple of paper talismans, as if it were trying to keep something caged in. I soon found myself slowly approaching the doors without thinking twice. It was like I was being drawn to it as my body moved of its own accord. My hand lifted, ready to press my fingers against the seal to release it, when suddenly I was pulled back. Arms were wrapped around my waist, holding me close.

"Don't touch it." My brother's voice caressed me softly.

"What is this place?" I questioned, still staring at the doors in front of me that seem to be calling out for me still.

"You're inside of my soul little brother. It seems that your powers are finally starting to manifest." He sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you lie to me Kyuubi!" I could feel my brother's sorrow through the link I had created. His grief and pain filled me, I knew he had never wanted to hurt me, but that still didn't mean he could just lie to me about everything.

"I wanted you to live a normal life. I wanted you to be happy, not knowing how much of a freak I really was." I turned around in his embrace to stare at his downcast eyes.

"If you're a freak," my hand brushed over his cheek. "Then I'm a freak as well." His gratefulness washed over me like a tsunami, his relief was cute. I hugged my brother closer, for once not caring that he rubbed and grabbed a hold of my butt. After a while of groping, we let go of each other and were bathe in silence once more. I took hold of his hand and intertwined our fingers.

"Wizards huh?"

"Pretty much short stuff."

"Meanie!" I pouted. Kyuubi just laughed, "And our father was the best there ever was." I smiled then, totally out of the blue, Kyuubi lifted me up (by my rear no less!) and nipped at my plump lips. I moaned softly into the kiss as his tongue traced across my teeth and pink appendage. My arms held onto his shoulders so I wouldn't fall and my legs wrapped around his waist instantly. Punching him would usually be the first thing to pop into my mind at times like these, but right now everything was blank. Kyuubi's lust and love for me were pounding through my very being because of the bond and I couldn't stop him. He thrust his arousal against me as he sucked and bit at my tan neck lovingly, and even though I knew it was all in the mind…it felt so real.

"A-a-aaah…n-nii-saaaaan…s-stop!"

He gripped my butt harder, "Who. Was. That. Boy." He kissed my collarbone after every word laced with venom.

"H-h-he's no one…a-aaah!"

"So you just let "no one" try to kiss you, and in YOUR bedroom no less. You're being very naughty, and since you broke into my soul…I think you need to be punished my beloved little brother." Kyuubi smirked, biting a nipple through my shirt. I threw my head back and cried out, for it was such delicious sin. I could feel my resolve falling and was getting ready to give in, but flashes of Gaara and surprisingly Deidara ran through my mind and brought me back to my senses.

"BROTHER STOP!"

Kyuubi was pushed away from me and I fell gracelessly down into the red water below. Then with all the strength I had left, I pulled myself out of Kyuubi's soul and found myself lying on my bedroom floor next to my red-headed brother.

"Naruto-san, are you ok?" Sakura hovered above my face, worry etched across her tiny features.

"I-I'm fine. Just a little dizzy is all." I sat up to be met with a headache and Deidara by my side.

"D-deidara?" soon I remembered what had happened a little over 10 minutes ago (which is how much time I was "out for lunch" according to Sakura). "A-are you ok!"

"Yeah, I get attacked all the time. So there's no need to worry about it." He smiled down at me. "So that's your brother huh? I guess you were right to fear him, he's got a vice grip from Hell." The older blond rubbed his raw neck.

"S-sorry." I lowered my head and stared at my hands.

"No problem. Maybe I should just worry about protecting you for the time being and nothing else." He sighed and got up to help me to my feet. I could tell he wanted to say more, but I just kept quiet…not wanting to loose myself anymore then I already had.

Kyuubi woke up soon after and the mind-numbing tension was back yet again until we all went down into the living room. Deidara sat on the sofa, Sakura took refuge in my hair, my brother sat on his Laz-e-Boy chair, and I stood behind him with my hand stroking his shoulder gently. It seem to calm him down some so I continued, as we all waited for him to say something. We weren't going to talk about what happened between us in his mind, that was for us to deal with when we were alone. But we WERE going to talk about something, that was a given. It was nerve-racking, but we were getting closer and closer to what we needed to know. Kyuubi had the answers and I had the questions. But weather I got them or not was still up for discussion.

"It has lead me to believe that you young men are my beloved little brother's protector is that right?" Kyuubi's voice sounded louder and was once no noise at all.

"Yes, but I don't really understand anything. All I DO know is that I would give my life for Naruto Uzumaki, for he has placed me under his spell." The now level headed Deidara answered (with a straight face!). I could feel my cheeks heat up again, I had got to stop doing that before I blow my face up.

"That's good, because if you ever lay a finger on him or hurt him in any way," Kyuubi's eyes glowed with malice and murderous intent. "I won't second guess killing you on the spot. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good, now I'm sure you can let yourself out." Kyuubi out up and headed to the kitchen, leaving behind the cold silence he had just created. Deidara sighed then got up to leave. I trailed after him like a pet bidding its owner a due before they left. He pulled out a scrap of notebook paper from his pocket and gave it to me. Seeing the confused look on my face he said, "My phone number. Text me whenever you want." I nodded and watched him open the door and leave. Not wanting to face my brother, I went back to my room once again with a silent Sakura in tow.

**=T-T=**

The next day was pretty awkward, to say the least, between me and Kyuubi. We didn't say anything during breakfast or when he was driving me to school. After getting out of the car I told him goodbye which he returned with a small nod as he rolled off to work. I sighed and pushed my glasses up my nose as I made my way inside the school building. It was Wednesday, so it meant a half day (2), which meant I would be home earlier than normal. More happiness floated out of my body in a sigh as I put my book bag into my locker and took out the things I needed for my 1st four periods of the day.

Periods 1, 2, and 3 went by in pretty much a blur. My mind wondered with thoughts of my brother, Deidara, me; it was too much to deal with. But I had to, which sucked pretty bad if I do say so myself. I walked down the foreign language hall to my 4th class of the day, AP French. When I turned the corner leading through my destination, I collided with something tall and hard.

"I-I-I'm so s-sorry! I-I really n-need to watch w-where I'm going." I apologized, not bordering to even look up at the person I ran in to.

"That's alright, people walk into me all the time." The boy gave a small chuckle. My heart almost stopped inside my chest when I realized who exactly I had run into. The man of my dreams, Gaara no Sabaku, was standing right in front of me. If this was a dream, I didn't want to wake up.

"You're Uzumaki-chan aren't you?" the monotone boy asked.

"Y-y-yes." I replied, loving the way his deep voice caressed my name.

"Great, I've been looking for you." His green orbs stared into my blue ones through my lenses.

"Y-you have?"

"Yes. I-I was w-wondering…i-if maybe you weren't too b-busy."

"Yes?" I urged him on.

"I-if you m-might went to g-go out…on a d-date Saturday." The red-head finally finished, feeling his face get all tingly. I just stared up at Gaara-sempai like he had grown a third eye on his perfect forehead. He couldn't have said what I think he just said could he, there was no freaking way. "Huh?"

"I know it's stupid, I shouldn't have said anything. I don't even really know you that well yet, I'm sorry." Gaara felt like an idiot, he had to get out of there to save face.

"N-no, please wait!" I grabbed Gaara's pale hand to stop him from leaving. "I-I-I want t-to go, I'd be happy to." I smiled, not caring how red my face must have been. Gaara would have cried tears of joy if he didn't have a reputation to uphold, so he just smirked and pressed his cool lips against my warm ones.

"Great, I can't wait." He almost purred in my ear (he recovers fast). I watched his strong back as he headed down where I had come from. The late bell rang, but I was too far in La-La Land to even care. God if this WAS a dream I never EVER wanted to wake.

1: I say that a lot don't I? LoL

2: At my school (Hastings), we get out early on Wed.

**Deidara: well, that's it with that shit**

**Sakura: …..why won't you leave?**

**Deidara: because…I have nothing better to do un**

**Sakura: this is slowly not becoming a preview section anymore**

**Deidara: that's the beauty of it un**

**Sasuke: (still glaring after two whole chapters) I just want MY Naru back**

**Kyuubi: (sticks his tongue out)**

**Semes All Over Japan: no he's OURS!**

**Sakura: (sweatdrop)**

**Deidara: ahem…if I'm correct this is a DeiNaru fic, so yeah…un**

**Semes: !**

**Deidara: yes un**

**Naruto: **_**inside his mind**_**(birds tweeting)**

**Sakura: oh whatever, the next chapter will be REALLY long and it might take a while before it is posted-**

**Deidara: so be patient…or I'll blow you up un**

**Sakura: (punches him) as I was saying, just be patient and hold on please**

**Naruto: Maxx is busy writing MANY other fictions, like the one she doesn't want to, but it won't take THAT long…hopefully**

**Deidara: heheheh…un**

**Sasuke: hn**

**Semes: laterz**

**Sakura: Get. Out.**

**~READ AND REVIEW, OR NO CHAPPIE FOR YOU~ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: (standing on top of a very high mountain) it sure had been a long time coming, but with lots of tears, sweat, and blood, I'm happy to report: "I'M BACK IN BUSINESS BABY!"**

**Lala: on behave of all of us from Y.F.M; we give our many apologies for being so late with updating B.M.L.O.T**

**Tohru: (bows) please don't kill us**

**X: hn**

**Me: (crying tears of joy) it was just terrible, this one chapter almost became the death of me. I don't know how many times I wanted to just quit the thing altogether, there were so many ideas and situations and what ifs…it was just hard. TwT**

**Lala: but Maxx would never quit this fanfic (smile)**

**Tohru: she's too chicken to, and all of her fans might kill her slowly and painfully**

**Me: (whine) meanie (pout)**

**X: will you guys just hurry this along?**

**Me: (sighs) fine…(heh)** **I'm going to try and be a little bit more efficient now and have my very own little comment section, so here we go~**

**~Maxx's Comment Replies~ :3**

**XMistressDevilx: thanks so much for pointing out that mistake, I made sure to fix it right away :3 and don't you worry your little head off, Deidara's too gangsta to let anyone take his Naru-chan away lol**

**BlackRoseOfTheGrave: anytime, I mean fanfiction writers are nothing without the fans that support them; I really appreciate your feedback…thanks so very much xoxoxo**

**Sorrow Cheshire: sorry for the sucky summary, I guess I just can't help being slightly cheesy every once in a while lol. But all jokes aside, thanks for your support~ X3**

**FallingAngel: XP I just couldn't help myself, you need some cute-Gaara in your life every once in a while lol**

**Darkxknifexsorrow: and you're an amazing reviewer! X3 thanks for the continued support and love**

**naru1014's slave: ~xoxoxo~**

**itsxrosaliexcullenxbitches: I'm glad to hear that you like my story, I hope that you continue to love it as it goes on and on and on :3**

**Me: And now it's time for the ~Awesome Thank You Reviewers Corner~ because I love you guys!**

**~Thanks~**

**a kitsunes light**

**XMistressDevilx**

**MaNgaZxxanime12 **

**SilverHaraki **

**Makedi**

**DarkxknifeXsorrow**

**FallingAngel**

**BlackRoseOfTheGrave**

**Sorrow Cheshire**

**Chnatexchasis31400**

**naru1014's slave**

**itsxrosaliexcullenxbitches**

**Lala: the list just gets longer and longer**

**Tohru: (nods) it's making Maxx go out of her mind**

**X: (looks over at the readers) keep it up**

**Me: and now I think it's about time for you guys to go ahead and read the DISCLAIMER and WARNINGS so you can get to the story already XP**

_I no own Naruto or its characters, just my crazy ideas and the voices inside my head that tell me to write until I keel over…enjoy_

_WARNING: YAOI, BOYXBOY, WERIDNESS, OOCNESS, LAUGHTER, VIOLENCE, NO-NO WORDS, CRAZYNESS, Tobi (yes, he's a warning now lol), SEMESXNARU, & SMUT IF YOU'RE REALLY LUCKY_

_**P.S. Sorry for any mistakes there might be in this chapter, I have yet to get the fixed one from my beta :3**_

**All: Now READ, ENJOY, & REVIEW! **

**Bullies, Magic, Love, and Other Things Dealing with High School Wizards~Naru1014**

**Summary: Naruto Uzumaki was a normal high school outcast, he was in love with Gaara, the basketball super star, he got picked on by the hotties from The Akatsuki, and he got amazing grades in class. But one day, something happens. His love life starts spinning out of control, he's almost raped, and a little pink fairy tells him he's a wizard destined to save the world.**

Chapter 5

The smell of Itachi's cigarette smoke and sex filled the air inside one of the teacher's restrooms of Konoha High. Hidan's panting moans and screams of pleasure at the hands of Kakuzu was about all the raven haired boy could hear, aside from his thoughts of course. He, as well as the puppeteer, couldn't help but watch as Kakuzu's monster of a cock slid rapidly in and out of the Jashinist's abused ass, fucking him hard against one of the white sinks. Sasori stood guard by the door, trying to block out the two exhibitionists. The absence of Deidara still hung in the air like a rock as an ever pressing matter to the group, but was a problem easily solved. The remaining members of Akatsuki had taken it upon themselves to find someone to replace the bomb-crazed blond. A sudden session of weird knocks and a fit of giggles soon informed them that said newest member had arrived. Sasori, unwillingly, opened the bathroom door for the freshman named Tobi Metsu. Tobi, who loved wearing masks, much to many teacher's complaints, bounced over to Itachi, who was sitting on a maroon couch, and straddled him.

"Tobi's been a good boy Ita-sempai, Tobi did exactly what you asked!" the black haired boy giggled, his current mask atop his messy head. "Tobi spied on Uzumaki-san for you and saw Sabaku-san asking him out on a date this coming Saturday!"

"You are a really good boy indeed Tobi, I think you should be rewarded." Itachi caressed the young boy's ass lovingly, squeezing every now and then as he sucked on his pale neck harshly.

"A-aaah…y-yes…Tobi i-is…a…g-good…boy!"

The wheels inside the Uchiha's mind were turning; he couldn't wait to tell Pain this wonderful new development.

**=O_o=**

I was flying on cloud-9 for the rest of the short school day; things were the best they had ever been in a long time. I breezed through all of my classwork like always, the lunch I made for myself was absolutely delicious (though Deidara kept steeling most of it), and I didn't run into any members of Akatsuki. Today was just a little too perfect, well, if you don't count the fact that I've turned out to be a wizard totally against my will and my big brother was still currently mad at me. But other than that…perfect. And not only that, it was almost 3 more days until the greatest event of my somewhat natural born life took place. The coolest, smartest, hottest boy on campus, Gaara no Sabaku, was going out on a date with me, Naruto Uzumaki! (Insert fan-boy screams here please) I couldn't wait.

**=w=**

It was soon the end of the school day, around 1:33 or so, and I found myself walking home alone like I always do when Kyuubi didn't get off work until late. Everything was peaceful, and only thoughts of me and my beloved red-haired prince filled my mind while I wasn't paying attention to anything else around me.

"Naruto-san, now would be the perfect time for me to talk to you about your magic and what you should be studying up on!" I jumped about 50 feet in the air and stared stupidly at the fairy suddenly floating near my head.

"W-what! D-don't freaking scare me like that!" I held onto my shirt, trying to calm my breathing. "And what do you mean study Sakura-chan; I'd rather be talking about my date with Gaara-san this Saturday!" I squeaked. "Or teach me a spell that'll get rid of my glasses. I've always wanted contacts, but Kyuubi would never get me any, selfish jerk. But that doesn't really matter, I also think th-"

"Chinmoku!" (1)

Soon no sound came from my mouth at all. They pink fairy had cast some kind of spell on me or something. "Finally, I swear you sounded like some crazy fan girl, it was getting quite annoying." Sakura huffed. I waved my arms around and tried to say anything, but it was no use, I was totally mute. "Now as I was saying, we really need to get you up to date with your current situation. Let's go somewhere where there won't be any disturbances shall we." With the snap of her fingers, both of us were teleported away from the empty street and onto the side of a secluded riverbank. Once things were settled, Sakura released the spell of silence she has put over me.

"Sakura! W-what in the world were you thinking! S-someone could have seen us! And I don't think casting spells on me is very nice either." I ranted. "Where the heck are we anyway?" The fairy flew over to the river, completely ignoring everything I said, and placed her tiny hands into the surface if the water.

"Are you even liste-" I was interrupted by a load of water splashing over me, soaking my body to the bone.

"Will you please shut up Naruto-san…good lord." I was too cold to reply, so I just shook my head up and down.

**=_w_=**

A drying spell, blanket, and one instant-magic hot chocolate later, I was sitting in the grass ready to listen to whatever the little bi-polar creature had to say. Said creature made herself comfy on top of a near-by flower and cleared her throat a little bit before starting. "Ok, now listen well young one, because all of what I'm about to tell you is very important, so open up those big ears of yours." I nodded and waited for her to continue. "Let's start from the beginning Naruto-san. You and your family hail from the Uzumaki clan. In the wizarding world there are 5 main clans that house the most powerful wizards the world has ever seen, because they are all purebloods. First there's the Nara clan, wizards skilled in battle tactics and the manipulation of shadows. Then there's the Hyuga clan, wizards just as talented as or even more so than the Naras. They are well-known for their gift of sight."

"Sight?"

"The ability to see things before they have yet to pass." Sakura explained.

"So this family, these Hyugas, are able to see the future?" I asked in wonder.

"Yes, but sometimes their visions are unclear, or blocked. There are other forces in this world that can cancel out powers and abilities in a way, kind of like a vision being blurred or cut off completely. But something like that hasn't happened for 1000s of years now, so there's nothing to worry about." I nodded, even though I barely knew what the fairy was talking about.

"Continuing on, next is the Aburame clan, masters in the field of summoning."

"Like _Final Fantasy _summoning!" a little rock smacked me upside the head, almost breaking my glasses. "O-ow, jeez, I was just asking a simple question. But really, I'm interested and all Sakura-chan. But what does any of this have to do with me again?"

"I was getting there, but since you're being a pest, I'll just shorten up this little history lesson, you'll have to figure the rest out on your own. Like I said in the beginning Naruto-san (you dumb blonde), there are 5 main clans in the wizarding world. The Uzumakis are, or were, in fact the strongest wizards of their time." I nodded, letting her know I was still listening. "But then…the war happened."

"W-war?"

"Yes, the war that was responsible for killing your father, Minato-sama." I didn't know what to think at the moment, but I didn't say anything as she continued on. "You were barely a year old when it happened, Kyuubi-san was able to steal you away before anything could happen to you…that's why you grew up in the human world. He was supposed to have trained you, but I guess Kyuubi-san wanted you to live a normal life, far away from your tragic past. It was done in good intentions, but it won't do you any good now. Something bad is getting ready to happen, I can feel it, and you're nowhere near being any kinds of prepared Naruto-san. But that's where I come in, I'll teach you as much as I can and train you on the side as well." I brushed away some of my golden hair that had blown across my face and looked off into the sky.

"Ok…but, what does Deidara have to do with any of this? It seems like he's different now somehow, and all of this magic clans and wizard war stuff seems dangerous to me. Isn't he just a normal human?" Sakura smirked a little, "Ooooh, since when have you been worried about that Deidara-boy before?" I felt my face grow a tad bit hotter, "I-I'm not! I'm j-just saying is all..I don't want him blaming me if he gets himself killed or something." Sakura giggled and gave me that "suuure" look.

"Well, besides everything you may think, Deidara needs you just as much as you need him. You are from a powerful wizarding clan Naruto-san, which means you have a protector that watches over you and keeps you safe. Deidara is that said protector; he's acting the way he is now because your blood caused a reaction inside of him when your magic manifested. That reaction makes him want to give his very life for you if need be, like any other protector." I fixed my glasses on my face again as I stared down at the grass.

"And does my blood also make him do all of those _weird _things as well?" flashes of Deidara with his lips pressed against mine began repeating inside of my mind.

"Well, it's not that uncommon Naruto-san."

So I guess he was just doing all of those things because of the blood that flows through my veins. I should have known there was no way he could have actually fallen for me like that. And my first kiss he stole during that lunch period. Even then, he probably didn't know what he was doing; I didn't understand why that thought hurt so much.

**=T-T=**

"A date?"

"Yes sir, apparently that 11th grader named Gaara no Sabaku asked him this morning." Pain gripped his cellphone tightly after the Uchiha informed him of the news. His blood was practically boiling inside of his skin, he could feel Pein clawing at the backdoor of his mind trying to unleash Hell, but he began to take a few deep breaths to calm himself down. Losing control like that wouldn't solve anything and he knew it. But he would be lying if he said he wasn't mad as all Hell.

"I see…find out where this little "get-together" is going to be held and get back to me." Pain finally replied.

"Yes sir." With that, Itachi hung up on his end of the line, leaving Pain alone in his dark room.

_Dear Naruto, sweet Naruto, you are soon to become my bride. I swear I will take you away from this accursed place, yes, so very far away! You'll be mine to hold, to care for, and to love. Just wait a little while longer my beloved, no one will keep us apart._

Pain smiled to himself as he entered his walk-in closet and stroked the collage of photos taken of Naruto stapled and taped all over the walls.

"I love you, my dear Naruto."

**=w=**

After two hours of Sakura-chan's "training", if that's what you call it, ended I found myself walking home all by myself.

"_I have something really important to do Naruto-san, you can get back home by yourself right?"_

I think she was just being lazy and didn't want to magic me home, I mean, what does a fairy have to do in the human world? It was a little after 3:38PM or so and I was only a few blocks away from my house. I knew for a fact that Kyuubi most likely wouldn't be home until like 6:00, so I was making perfect time.

As I walked past a _7/Eleven_ I noticed movement in the back ally next to it and heard strange noises. I wanted to power-walk my way out of there before I got mugged or something, but a familiar sound soon filled my ears. The sudden meowing of cats startled me; they were all black with the look of pure mischief in their glassy eyes. There were about 5 of them; all standing side-by-side in a sort of military line kind of, it was really crazy and pretty unbelievable. My feet were still moving on their own though as all this was going on, so I couldn't see the person in front of me until it was too late. I must have had a habit of running into people.

Smack!

"Ow, what the fuck un!" I blinked up from where I had fallen down on the ground, clearly looking at a slightly pissed off Deidara.

"D-deidara?"

"Duh, watch where you're going you dumb blonde." The taller male growled. I glared at him through my thick-rimmed glasses, "You're blond too you jackass!" I picked myself up off the concrete and brushed off the back of my pants. Deidara snorted and started scratching the side of his face, like he was nervous or something.

"So, what are you doing here anyway? School let out a while ago didn't it?" I was tempted to just ignore his question and start walking again, but I just sighed and replied, "If you must know, I had something to do." Deidara chuckled as he began following me when I started walking down the street.

"And by "something" do you mean that _hocus pocus _stuff?" I tried not to laugh when he started making weird motions with his hands.

"Why did you say it like that you dork? But yeah, I was trying to practice my magic a little. It's all so strange and new to me, I don't think I can keep up." I confessed. "I know exactly how you feel short-stuff, it's all strange and new to me too." That time I hit him hard with my book bag.

"So violent, un." He whined, rubbing his sore arm.

"If you weren't so stupid then I wouldn't have to hit you. I swear I'm going to learn how to turn you into a frog someday."

After 10 minutes of walking we had finally reached my house, and Kyuubi's car was nowhere in sight just like I thought. Deidara walked me all the way up to the front door, and we just kind of stood there trying not to look over into one another's eyes for some reason. The silence was killing me, but I didn't want to go inside yet; Deidara didn't look like he wanted to leave either. My heart was beating all crazy inside of my chest again; all I could think about was Deidara leaning in close to press his lips against mine like he had done before. But none of it was real right, Deidara wasn't in his right mind because of my magic pheromones or something, that's what Sakura had said. And not only that, I was already in love with Gaara, so I shouldn't have been thinking about the blond like that anyway.

"W-well…thanks." I couldn't take it anymore; I had to get away from Deidara as fast as I possibly could. I fished my key out of my pocket to open the door, then gave the taller boy one last look before closing it gently. The last thing I heard was him saying my name softly before finally turning around and walking away.

My heart was still pounding.

**=T/T=**

The rest of the week had gone by extremely uneventful, kind of like the calm before the storm. Really, all I did remotely exciting was trying and failing at magically willing a bunch of flower seeds to grow and bloom (with Sakura squeaking at me in the background). Kyuubi still wasn't speaking to me; I was avoiding Deidara like crazy ever since that Wednesday, and my date with Gaara-sempai was just around the corner as well. It felt like I was getting ready to explode at any given moment. But what really never crossed my mind, was the fact that there hadn't been one single peep out of Akatsuki since that day Pain attacked me. They sort of just disappeared and I didn't take time to consider them a threat anymore. That was pretty stupid on my part, I should have paid closer attention to the dangers I was slowly falling into, but how could I when the day was Friday and my awaited date with the man of my dreams was so close I could taste it?

The sunlight was shining through the glass windows as I traveled down the busy school hallways, blissfully ignorant of the gears already steadily in motion.

1: the Japanese word for "silence"

**Deidara: well this crap sure took a long time un**

**Sakura: (anime vein) WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STILL HERE!**

**Deidara: I'm Naruto's co-star; I have a right to be here do I not?**

**Dei-Fangirls: (squeals of approval) **

**Deidara: the Fangirls have spoken un**

**Sakura: (glare)**

**Sasuke: (inside of the emo-corner) ….everyone's forgotten all about me**

**Naruto: (sitting down next to Sasuke) I still remember you Sasu-kun**

**Sasuke: (tears of joy) OH NARUTO! (pounce, rape, repeat)**

**Naruto: EEP!**

**Deidara: … (pulls out a gun)**

**Sakura: (sighs in defeat) will this ever be a normal preview-corner anymore?**

**Kyuubi: who wants a strip-tease?**

**~READ AND REVIEW, OR NO CHAPPIE FOR YOU~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: (Hiding from angry yaoi fan girls)**

**Lala: Y.F.M is very happy to report that we are not dead yet.**

**Tohru: Lots of things have been going on in Maxx's life at the moment and she is very sorry for being a bad author and leaving you guys out in the cold.**

**Me: (Nods sadly)**

**X: But she hasn't forgotten about you guys so don't bitch…hn.**

**Lala: And because the wait has been so long, we promise to start updating faster.**

**Tohru: About once every Friday now if possible. Then when Maxx's internet is up and working again, updates will change to once every Sunday.**

**Lala: Unless something comes up, like school projects and other stuff like that. **

**X: So calm down and enjoy…and be grateful too…**

**Me: (Bows to all of my wonderful fans)**

**Thanks to all of my wonderful fans, this story is nothing without you~**

**a kitsunes light**

**XMistressDevilx**

**MaNgaZxxanime12 **

**SilverHaraki **

**Makedi**

**DarkxknifeXsorrow**

**FallingAngel**

**BlackRoseOfTheGrave**

**Sorrow Cheshire**

**Chnatexchasis31400**

**naru1014's slave**

**itsxrosaliexcullenxbitches**

**mandy**

**autumnannette19**

**Iceheart15**

**Sylvia**

**Happyface**

**Coolgirl0147852**

**(And anyone else I've missed)**

**You guys are awesome, and if you ever want to chat, just drop me a PM~**

**X: And now on with the goddamn show already.**

_I do not, I repeat, do not own Naruto or any of its characters in any way, shape, or form…the only thing I have the rights to is this crazy ass plot-bunny running around my house…enjoy._

_WARNING: YAOI, BOYXBOY, WEIRDNESS, OOCNESS, LAUGHTER, VIOLENCE, NAUGHTY WORDS, CRAZINESS, Tobi (yes, he's a warning now lol), DEIXNARU, SEMESXNARU, & SMUT IF YOU'RE REALLY LUCKY._

_SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES THERE MIGHT BE IN THIS CHAPTER :3_

**All: Now READ, ENJOY, & REVIEW~!**

**Bullies, Magic, Love, and Other Things Dealing with High School Wizards**

**By: naru1014 **

**Summary: Naruto Uzumaki was just your run-of-the-mill, regular, everyday nerd. He crushed on the hot basketball super star, he got picked on by the sexiest gang bangers in Konoha High, and he was at the very top of his class. But soon, everything changes in the blink of an eye as his once average life starts spinning out of control.**

**He's kissed by the boy he hates, almost raped by the boy that bullies him on a day-to-day basis, and gets saved by a wise-cracking fairy who tells him he's a wizard destined to save the world…from something or another.**

**As if fitting in wasn't tough enough…add magic into the mix.**

Chapter 6

_Blonde tuffs of hair splashed across black silk pillows as smooth, pale, naked limbs moved slowly across crimson red flower petals. Crystal blue eyes, deeper than the ocean, were clouded heavily with lust as a small, wet tongue ran over pouty, pink lips. The temperature began to rise as kisses were placed over the forbidden fruit of skin, and once shy touches and small caresses became greater and wondering as the passion continued._

_It was long before entrances were both gentle and forcefully penetrated; opening up a world of pleasure the likes of which the small angel had never before dreamed were possible. Two bodies, joined as one, sharing the dance of lovers._

"_I love you…Deidara."_

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

Eyelids lazily opened to reveal a pair of tired and slightly annoyed silvery-blue eyes. The Ex-Akatsuki member groaned as he slowly sat up and pushed back his long mess of blond hair, trying to ignore not only his twitching morning wood, but the mess that came with it and the dream he had been having ever since he realized he had feelings for the smaller blonde. Naruto clouded his mind, there wasn't really a time when he wasn't thinking about him, it was getting out of control. Not only that, but it was stupid too since the other was crushing on the school's number one jock. But then there were those few times were it seemed that he really did have a chance at winning over the Naruto's heart as well, he did steal his first kiss after all…and he was the blonde's protector…that had to count for something.

But that all aside, thinking about the object of his affection was not helping his erection go down any faster. Deidara gave another deep sigh before laying back down into his soft pillows before slowly sliding his hand down his bare chest and into his dark blue sleep-pants where his problem lied.

His fingers curled around his cum-covered member before pumping it slowly up and down as his thoughts turned into him pounding Naruto down into his mattress. And when he began pushing against his slit ever so slightly, images of the smaller teen using his tongue to pleasure him in the same way entered into his mind as well. Deidara let out deep, throaty moans and grunts of satisfaction as he continued on with his ministrations, trying to get rid of the inch that he desperately needed to scratch.

His release was fast approaching, and the heat soon filled his entire body as his pumping increased in speed and his other hand started rubbing over his balls gently until the strong smell of semen hit Deidara like a tidal wave as his cum stained over his bed sheets once more.

His eyes closed shut as his laid there, trying to catch his breath before looking at the clock on his bedside table that still hadn't went off yet. It was only 5:43AM, way too early for one to be up on a Saturday morning. Saturdays usually meant that the blonde would sleep in and enjoy a little time to himself, but today was different. It was really just a gut-filling, but Deidara knew for a fact that he wouldn't be staying home today to watch cartoons and relax. Something felt off, and usually when he felt this way, it always had something to do with Naruto.

"Fuck."

**X~x~X**

I was excited; it was finally here, the day that I had been waiting for all week! My date with Gaara-sempai was today! I couldn't stop my heart from racing, I was so pumped up and full of energy I couldn't possibly sleep. So I got up a little early and started roaming around my closet to see if there was anything somewhat decent for me to wear. I never really cared about it before, but now I was trying to impress Gaara, I wanted him to see that I wasn't just some nerd…I wanted to be more than that. So there was no way I was going on that date with the hunk of my dreams without looking my best.

"If you put as much zeal in training as you do with picking out clothes your magic would be steadily improving you know." Sakura stated as she flew over to where I was currently standing in front of my full-length mirror, trying to decide whether I should wear one of my only pair of good skinny jeans, or some short-shorts.

"My outfit has to look perfect ok, this is my first date EVER Sakura-chan and I want it to be absolutely perfect." I pouted, picking up another pair of shorts that were a light shade of lavender.

"I really don't think that Gaara guy will care too much about what you look like Naruto-san, and besides, we still have a lot of work to cover you know!" The fairy protested.

"I know, I know. But it's Saturday, and you know how much this date means to me Sakura-chan, please?" I practically pleaded, giving the small girl my ultimate puppy-dog eyed stare that no one can resist. I watched the tiny creature's body shake slightly as she let out a small sigh. I just laughed and jumped for joy as I continued searching around my room happily.

"I can't believe this." Sakura groaned as she floated back over to my bed (that was also covered in clothes) and sat down on the comfortable surface.

"You better believe it!(1)" I giggled, which only caused her to roll her eyes at me. And after 40 more minutes of me searching, matching, trying, checking, and re-trying Sakura was beginning to lose her mind and the little amount of patience she still had left of me.

"STOP IT, FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS GOOD AND HOLY IN THE WORLD, STOP IT!" She squeaked in rage, her wings turning a bright angry red before shimmering back down to the light dust of rose pink they were before. "God this is ridiculous, and this room looks like a pigsty now. You've tried on every single piece of clothing you have, twice!"

"But nothings good enough Sakura-chan! I want to look amazing, not just 'ok'." I whined, sitting down in the middle of the sea I had created that consisted of shirts, tank tops, button-ups, pants, shorts, jeans, and shoes (with a few small rings, necklaces, and bracelets roaming around as well). My room DID look like a disaster area, and who knows how Kyuubi will react once he sees the mess if I don't get it cleaned up in time, he had just started talking to me again…and I didn't want him to stop talking a second time because of this. But that still didn't change that fact that I had a date at noon sharp and didn't have anything to wear for it.

I should have cared about my appearance a little bit more, then I probably wouldn't have had this type of problem to begin with in the first place. I was already panicking and it was barely even seven o' clock in the morning.

I sighed, "What am I going to do Sakura-chan? I'm one of the smartest kids in school, but when it comes to things like this I'm straight F's." The fairy was still somewhat grouchy at the way I had been acting, but she could tell that I really needed her help and sighed as well.

"I guess I can give you a little help Naruto-san, there's nothing a little fairy-magic can't solve…most of the time anyway. Let me see what I can do, but we might need to hope for some kind of a miracle." She laughed, earning a glare courtesy of me.

There was hope for my date yet.

**X~x~X**

Gaara woke up relatively early and got through with all of his basic morning procedures before going downstairs and getting himself some breakfast. He didn't have to worry about getting his siblings up because Temari was a natural morning person as well, so she had already prepared breakfast anyway, and Shino had come over to spend the night, so there was no way in Hell the red-head was going into his brother's room because he didn't know what he might find if he walked through the door at that current point in time (not that any other day was any better).

Gaara had placed on a wife-beater and a pair of his basketball shorts after coming out of the shower and hadn't really done anything to his messy mop of hair either, so that got the blonde giggling as soon as she saw him.

"I see you really don't put any thought into what you wear huh, and here I thought you were gay little brother." Gaara just sighed and waved her off before picking up a plate of toast, eggs, and bacon off the countertop and pouring a glass of orange juice, then sitting down at the kitchen table to eat.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Temari asked thoughtfully, sipping on her morning black coffee. The red-head gave her "that" look. They both knew that last night the only thing that could be heard were the cars on the street and the loud moaning and grunting coming from inside of Kankuro's bedroom, god did their brother have a large libido (which made them feel sorry for his bug-loving boyfriend).

"Hopefully I did get enough rest…I have a date today and I'm already getting nervous." He confessed, his emerald-colored eyes watching his slightly watery eggs with suspicion. Temari almost spit out her coffee over the table as she began choking and patting her chest down, earning her a confused and slightly annoyed look from her little brother.

"Y-You have a date!" She finally choked out once her life wasn't in serious danger any longer.

"I don't know why you find it so surprising."

"T-That's not it at all! It just seems…a bit strange for you considering you didn't really care about dating or relationships at all in general before." The older girl replied, wiping off some of the dark liquid that landed on her chin.

"I guess so," Gaara stated, chewing on his toast. "But…things change don't they?" After that, the red-head finished his food without saying another word and placed his plate in the sink before heading upstairs just in time enough to see his brother kissing Shino with a tender kind of passion only seen on those sappy romances his sister loved watching. He felt a tad pang of jealousy and longing, he wanted something like that as well. He wanted someone he could give all of his attention to (other than hoops), he wanted to care about and love another like Kankuro loved Shino.

With a sigh on his lips, Gaara entered back into his bedroom, wondering if he could have something like that with Naruto.

**X~x~X**

I looked at myself in the mirror and giggled happily, it was like looking at a completely different person somehow. Sakura had done an amazing job, and if she was human-size I would be hugging her like crazy. I had never really thought about trying on girl-like clothing before, but the results were unbelievable (mostly because of my small, feminine body, but I couldn't complain all too much). A white kimono-like top decorated with peach-colored blossoms and a large bow that tied around to the back graced the upper part of my thin body. And towards the bottom were a pair of very short matching shorts that showed off my hairless legs, long white thigh-highs, and some flats that also matched the outfit perfectly.

But it wasn't quite all finished yet, my hair still looked totally crazy, but like the fairy said, almost anything is possible when you add a little magic. With just a tiny snap of her little fingers, Sakura conjured up a few sparkly hair clips and used them to try and tame the wild beast that was my hair. Some of the blonde strands were pushed back, but the rest of it that was left fell down on the left side of my face, it was really nice (better than I had ever gotten my hair to look before). And because of my soft features, I did come off looking more like a female than I usually did.

"I-It's perfect Sakura-chan." I wanted to cry I was so happy. Seeing myself transformed seemed to give me a lot of courage and a boost of self-confidence, it was like I could do anything and everything. "This date just has to be perfect, I know it will be." I smiled, pushing my glasses up a little bit.

"Yes it will, just be yourself and you'll be perfectly fine…hopefully." The fairy giggled.

"Geez, thanks for the bode of confidence Sakura-chan." I deadpanned, before laughing along with her as well. "But you're right…in just a few more hours…everything's going to change."

1: Epic is it not? LoL X3 I just couldn't resist.

**Deidara: This shit is still being worked on? (chuckles with a Naruto over his shoulder)**

**Sakura: (just rolls her eyes and opens up a book to read)**

**Sasuke: (knocked-out in the emo-corner)**

**Naruto: (squeak)**

**Deidara: (smirks and smacks Naruto's ass) Mine.**

**Dei-Fan Girls: (squeals of joy)**

**Naruto: (SQUEAK)**

**Sakura: (anime vein) JUST GO TO THE NEXT CHAPTER ALREADY!**

**~READ AND REVIEW, OR NO CHAPPIE FOR YOU~**


	7. IMPORTANT AN

**A/N: Since I've decide to start updating weekly (because I'm just that awesome…JK) I'm going through all of my older chapters and editing them as well as adding more little bits and pieces to them to spice up the story a little bit more because I love you guys so much and wanted to give you a little bit extra.**

**So go and reread the beginning chapters whenever you get the chance to do so, you'll know if they've been redone if my UPDATED message is at the start at the chapter. So happy rereading and I'd just like to thank all of you who like this story, reviewed, favorited, alerted, and have stayed with it up to now, XOXOXO~!**

**PS: Chapter One has been rewritten already! Yay Me!**

**~naru1014~**


End file.
